Never Again
by IamBenson
Summary: With a serial rapist attacking men, everyone's on edge when one of their own is suddenly targeted. It's a race against time. E/O. RR


Olivia was flipping through some files on their latest case. They were trying to catch a phantom serial rapist, but as he killed each of his victims, he got better and better. So far to date, he has raped and killed twenty four men. He only started two months ago.

Men were starting to become afraid to leave their homes, for fear the rapist would come for them. Everyone in New York was on edge.

Elliot was staying under constant supervision by Olivia. She didn't want to let him alone, since he was a newly single man. She had set up quarters on his spare beroom, but hardly ever used it, since most of their time in the stationhouse.

Olivia rubbed her forehead and walked up to the crib checking in on the other four detectives she works with. It was Munch's turn to watch over the station for an hour. She gently shook his shoulder and he walked down quietly. Olivia returned to Elliot's side, he was sleeping peacefully with one arm draping over the side of the bed.

With Fin and Lake at the other end, of the crib she sat in front of Elliot's sleeping body, and took his hand holding it in hers. He woke suddenly and smiled when he noticed it was Olivia. He scooted over and took that as a sign to crawl in with him. They held onto each other, lovingly and fell into a deep sleep.

Olivia woke about three hours later, to empty hands, and sweat all over her body. The nightmare that plagued her dreams only minutes ago cringed in her mind.

Elliot wasn't next t her, and she searched all of the cri, before walking downstairs and seeing 

Lake, Fin, Munch, and Cragen. She saw them look at her, and she finally spoke, "Where is Elliot?"

"When Munch came up to the crib to switch duties with Lake, he noticed you were asleep but writhing and screaming for Elliot's name." Cragen came up and pulled her to their interrogation room with the tv set up. "This is the footage from the hallway between our unit and the robbery unit." Cragen pressed play and saw two guys carry Elliot out the precinct and Elliot was unconscious.

"Oh my God," Olivia's hand went to her mouth and a tear found its way outside its home in her eye. "Elliot? Munch how did you miss him?"

"I'm sorry Olivia, I went to the restroom."

She became angry, "It was your watch, my partner was kidnapped, I hate you, John." Her fists hit his chest and she ran out of the interrogation, pulling out her phone and sitting at Elliot's desk, she dialed his number and listened intently. It rang and rang until his message turned on 'This is Stabler, leave a message, I'll get back to you."

She closed the phone, and began to sob, for her partner, her head fell onto his cluttered desk and hit something hard. She removed the papers lightly and noticed his badge on his desk, she picked it up and held it to her chest.

John tried to leave and follow her, but Cragen held him back. "Don't, let her be."

"I can't, she blames me, and I didn't mean too." John turned to look at his CO.

"I know, right now, the best we can do, is to let her be." Cragen took out the tape, and gave it 

to Detective Munch. "Take this to TARU, and take Lake with you." They nodded and left, Cragen then turned to a confused Fin.

"Lake's my partner, why did you send him with Munch?"

"Olivia looks to you like a brother, I need you to talk to her. Be there for her. It might be all she needs right now, but we have got to get Elliot or this isn't going to work."

Fin nodded and walked out to Olivia.

Elliot woke up and his blurred vision, kept him from really seeing his surroundings, his arms were restrained beside his body and his feet at the end of the bed, he struggled to pull away from the restraints but to no avail.

Elliot looked around as his vision cleared. He was in some sort of basement, the stairs led up to the door where he saw a small amount of light coming from the door. Every few moments he would see a shadow pass the door, as if someone was pacing above him.

There were boxes everywhere as if it was just a storage area. Their was a pipe in the corner that water ran through everytime someone flushed the toilet or ran water.

Elliot then remembered the last place he was, the station, and him sleeping alongside Olivia.

He began to tear, hoping nothing happened to Olivia.

The door opened and a skinny man came downstairs. The man stopped in front of Elliot, "Hello, Detective Stabler."

"I'm looking for an Olivia Benson?" a man with a box came in to the bullpen.

Olivia lifted her head from Elliot's desk, "I'm Olivia."

"Ah…Special Delivery." The boy sat the box, on the edge of the desk, and gave her a paper to sign. She signed it and handed it back to him.

"Stay here a second, if this is what I think it is, we will need some information.

Inside the box, was pictures or rather polaroids of her Elliot, being tortured and chained to a bed. She broke down when she picked up shards of fabric. It was his clothes, at the bottom of the box was Elliot's wallet.

"Captain!!" Olivia cried out as she held onto the things from the box. Don, and Fin came running to her and Fin grabbed her as she fell to the ground in tears. Cragen looked to the delivery boy.

"Who ordered this delivered here?"

"uh…a guy named James Deveroe…he paid with credit card." The delivery boy said.

"Go in there and wait." The delivery boy went into interrogation and sat down, Fin was down on the floor, holding Olivia. "Fin find out where this Deveroe guy is, we will find him, Olivia."

"Dad, Please…find…him." Olivia bawled as Fin transferred his love to Cragen so he could locate Deveroe.

Elliot blinked as the pain in his arm, continued to flair. Although it hurt, he could only think of Olivia. Olivia the woman he loved but never told, and wished he had now. He had been 

tortured and beaten, and his head could hardly lift itself. His energy was draining, he was tired and felt life slipping from him.

He whispered his thoughts, "Olivia…Liv….Olivia."

"Shut up, Detective. Olivia can't save you now. Your all mine." He came up beside Elliot for another round of torture.

Olivia had finally stopped her tears for a moment to hear Fin say he found where Deveroe was and they all jumped up and walked out ready to beat the holy living shit out of the man that took their fellow detective.

John and Chester met Fin, Don and Olivia at the warehouse on Canal and 78th street. The vested up and pulled out their service pistols.

"SWAT ready." Cragen radioed.

"Team one, ready."

"Team two, ready."

"Team three, ready."

"Alright anyone finds Detective Stabler radio immediately. SWAT team go."

SWAT infiltrated te warehouse, with guns drawn calling out for their missing detective. Olivia and Fin followed them in as Lake and Munch went around with team two.

The door opened and the warehouse was abandoned but chains hung from the ceilings and littered the floor. The dust was kicked up in a storm of people. Olivia's mind was only set on finding Elliot.

The wall continued on and they found a small door to the right. She kicked it hard and went through looking intently for her Elliot. She took the stairs two at a time looking down at the floor.

In the corner, laid Elliot chained to a bed. "ELLIOT!!"

He squirmed looking for the person who screamed. "Huh…Liv?"

She ran to his side, and caressed his cheek, "Elliot, Oh my God, what did he do to you?" She began to cry again, as she uncuffed him, with the keys stored in her pocket. "Elliot, are you okay?"

"I am now." Olivia uncuffed his other hand, and pulled his body to her.

"Elliot, I am so glad your safe." Her voice shaky from the tears and choking. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You'll never have to find out," He caressed her cheek, "Thank you for finding me."

"I had to find you, I had to tell you I love you, before I lost you."

"I love you too, Liv." His lips pressed to hers in a never-ending kiss of passion.

"Never leave me again." Olivia demanded.

"Never again." Elliot kissed her again. Olivia broke and stood up pulling Elliot along with her.

They stumbled through the stairs and through the door at the top.

Elliot cringed as he made it out the door and the bright sunlight hit him square in the face. 

Hishand came up and shielded his eyes for the scorce. Olivia led him to the bus and sat him on the waiting gurney. The medics begn taking vitals and checking him over. Olivia stood outside as Fin and Cragen brought a cuffed James Deveroe to her. Cragen spoke first. "We didn't mirandize him, we figured you would want to do that."

Olivia adjusted her stance and looked at James Deveroe in the face. "James Deveroe, You are hereby charged with 24 counts of rape and murder and the first degree, also Kidnapping, assault, and rape of a police officer in the first degree. You have the right to remain silent, if you choose to give up that right anything you say can and will be used in a court…" By this time Elliot sat up and was watching Olivia turn bad cop. Olivia took a step toward Deveroe and he flinched lightly, "You have the right to attorney, if you can not afford one one will be provided." She stopped and took another step toward Deveroe. She reared up and backhanded him across the cheek, "Get him out of my face."

"Liv?" Olivia turned around and noticed Elliot looking at her, she took the hand of the medic and climbed into the back. She grabbed his hand and the bus jolted into traffic.

"Never Again." Elliot said before dozing off.


End file.
